conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollow Earth
Hollow Earth (or Inner Earth) is a phenomena that refers to the interior of the planet Earth inhabited by . In 1945, published channeled memories from the underworld. After 1947, Admiral disclosed eyewitness accounts of polar expeditions, to underground bases, to his confidants. Others have or visited Inner Earth in some way. Inner Earth Astral projector Leslee Dru Browning claims to have visited Inner Earth in her travels. She says that Telos, an ancient Lemurian City of Light, “is real and exists to this day in the physical realm, underneath Mt. Shasta.”http://www.theopenline.org/astralproject.htm[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqC-1yhL5xk Coast To Coast AM (May 18, 2017)], with John Rhodes on humanoids under Mt. Shasta (1:39:00) A compelling Inner Earth model that explain the most observed phenomena is the Complete Shell Hollow Earth Model described in Land of No Horizon. Polar openings Magnetic gravity One insider “makes claims of having been briefed on the true nature of gravity, that it is not an inherent property of matter, but it is magnetic in nature stemming from the emanations of our sun. This revelation dovetails nicely with the ideas of ‘push gravity’ and removes the main argument scientists have against hollow earth.” , in his March 1945 short story, I remember Lemuria gives a description from a that "subterranean gravity neutralizes itself by opposition. It is very comfortable." Shaver's following statements suggests that the gravity is controlled, or neutralized, by advanced subterranean inhabitants' technology: Weightlessness Density of Earth A Wikipedia skeptic attempts to with a fair argument on Earth's density in this way: Based upon the size of the Earth and the force of gravity on its surface, the average density of the planet Earth is 5.515 g/cm3, yet typical densities of surface rocks are only half that (about 2.75 g/cm3). theory, if any significant portion of the Earth were hollow, the average density would be much lower than that of surface rocks. The only way for Earth to have the force of gravity that it does is for much more dense material to make up a large part of the interior.Read the full argument on Earth's Density on Disappearance of Dallas Thompson * 2017, DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE WITH DALLAS THOMPSON * 2016, Mysterious Art Bell guest vanishes over time - In search of the Hollow Earth / Shambala / Agartha * 2015, MAN SEARCHING FOR ENTRANCE TO HOLLOW EARTH MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARS * 2014, Hollow Earth conspiracy theories: the hole truth * 2014, The Disappearance of Dallas Thompson and the Hollow Earth Theory * 2013, Whatever Happened To Dallas Thompson? See also * Alaska * Antarctica * Archaeological coverups * * References Books * Admiral Byrd's Secret Journey Beyond The Poles, by Tim R. Swartz External links * Linda Moulton Howe on Antarctica (pub. Mar 8, 2017), reports of "black deep hole" in the Earth at Antarctica. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITTkYhOZNgY Darkness Radio (pub. Feb 27, 2017): Hollow Earth], interview with Tim R. Swartz * Coast to Coast AM, September 30, 2016, Jonathan Gray on underground tunnels (1:14:49) de:Hohle Erde es:La Tierra Hueca pl:pustej Ziemi Category:Hollow Earth Category:Alien-UFO